


Bound.

by TrileBeemer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrileBeemer/pseuds/TrileBeemer
Summary: Soulmate AU; Soulmates have a telepathic bond when they’re near one another. 
Deanxreader.





	

You drove down a main road of your town. Music blasting in your car as you belted out the lyrics. Little businesses lined either side of the road. You saw the bakery that had the best pies around, an old record shop that you frequented, and a mattress shop that never seemed to turn off its open sign even when it was closed. 

You were on your way to work as you passed by a small bar on your right. The scent of burgers and beer filled your nostrils. You crooked your eyebrow up. Checking to see that all your windows were rolled up. The pub was far enough from the road that you shouldn't have been able to smell the liquor.

“ _Son of a bitch._ ” Rang in your head.

Your eyes widened. That wasn't your inner voice. It sounded gruff, upset. You kept driving, the scent no longer apparent. 

It couldn't have been. You didn't think it could happen to you. 

Everyone knew how it went. When a person was in the same area as their soulmate they would start to resonate. They could hear each other's thoughts, feel the same emotions, even pick up on the surroundings the other person was in. In time it could become stronger and they could stretch the distance. 

That couldn't have been what it was, though. It was just your head playing tricks. It's not like you could have stopped to see, anyways. You continued on your way, telling yourself that it was nothing. 

Despite how much you tried to shove down the feeling, you couldn't help but think about it all day at work. The voice kept cycling in your head. You decided you'd stop by the bar after you got off. Just drive by briefly and see if anything happened. Put it to rest quickly. 

After the chaotic work day you clocked out that night. Starting up your car, you made your way to the bar.

Your nerves were vibrating. What if he was there? What would you actually do? You looked into the mirror and messed with your hair, trying to make it presentable. Pulling into the parking lot and into a spot you turned off your car. You muted your music and waited. Looking around you could see groups of people standing outside, yelling and laughing. Your stomach was in a little knot. Minutes passed as your eyes flitted about at all the different faces.

Nothing.

No smells, no thoughts.

You knew it couldn't have happened to you.

_____

It had been a few weeks since you thought you had heard that voice in your head. At this point you had pretty much written off that it had really happened. You had continued on with work, spent time in your hobbies, your usual routine. 

One night you had made plans to go out for dinner and drinks with friends. You dressed up a little, looking forward to the night out after a grueling week. You slipped on your shoes and double checked yourself in the mirror. Looking over your outfit a smile curled on your lips. It wasn't often you went out, so you planned on making the most of it.

Meeting up with your group at a popular restaurant in town, you all settled in to your seats. You all quickly fell into conversation. Catching up over the time you hadn't seen each other. Margaritas and beer were already being ordered with the meals and laughter was spilling over the group.

Halfway through dinner, music started to play. It wasn't the music that had been playing that night while you ate, but rather over lapping it. You quickly recognized it as The Rolling Stones.

“I've been travelling, but I don't know where. I've been wandering, but I just don't care ” The music grew louder.

“ _There it is again, Sammy…._ ” The same deep, husky voice spoke.

An image of a set of emerald eyes peering into a rear view mirror flashed in your vision. They were intent, the eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to figure out was going on. Trying to figure out who you were. 

You gasped and the picture was gone. 

The table fell quiet and everyone was looking at you. The look of knowing spread over them. They had seen that face before, the first time you got a view through your soulmate’s eyes. 

“What did you see?”

“What were they thinking?”

“Are they hot?”

Questions rolled out of their mouths, excitement quickly filling them. 

You sat there, shocked, and trying to absorb what just happened. 

“I just….I saw his eyes….” You stared down at the table.

“God, they were such a gorgeous green. The way the street lights reflected off of them.” Your chest hitched and excitement rushed through your body. You told them about the first time it had happened briefly, and how you didn't believe it was real.

Your friends started cooing and poking at you.

“You have to find him!” One person shouted.

“Maybe he's going to the bar.” Another joined in. 

They quickly picked up the bill and ushered you out of the building, piling into their cars and heading out to the bar where you had first heard him.

____

You sat at the bar, ordering yet another drink after you had downed the first one quickly. This mystery guy, your soulmate, wasn’t there. Even though he wasn’t, didn’t mean that you weren’t shaking from the rush of what was happening. The alcohol was helping you calm down.

Throughout the night your friends kept pointing out people and asking if that could him, or telling you that you should be thankful that it wasn’t that guy in the stained undershirt who had a few too many jack and cokes. You relaxed later on after the liquor settled in, falling back into easy conversation. Everytime the door chimed when someone walked in your head would turn, hoping to see that pair of eyes looking back at you. 

You hadn’t kept track of how many drinks your friends had been feeding you, but enough that it made walking to the bathroom a wobbly adventure. On your way back to your table a man had stopped you. You remember that he had been sitting at another table with his own group. 

“Hey there.” He started off, his lips curled up to flash a toothy smile. 

You raised an eyebrow. “Uh, hello.”

“I’ve just been noticing you most of the night and had to tell you how I attracted I am to you.” He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

“Yeah, well thank you. I’m not interested though.” You began to walk off when you felt a tug at your arm. Your head whipped to see that he had you by the wrist.

“C’mon. Just give me a chance.” His grip wasn’t loosening. 

Quickly you snatched your hand away. “Screw you.” You spat out at him. 

A slew of profanities were directed towards you as you walked off. With a huff you exited out of the bar, the alcohol intensifying your anger. You let your head lull back so that you were looking up at the night sky, taking deep breathes and trying to calm yourself. 

“Who’s the asshole I need to beat the hell out of?” 

You froze. The gruff voice filled your ears, or was it your head? It felt so close. You were scared to move, scared for it to fade away again. 

The feeling of rage and concern filled you. His own emotions were coming through you like waves. At the same time you felt a calmness and warmth radiating from your soul. Like the rising sun in the morning in front of a campfire. A completeness. 

Your head tilted forward slowly, nervous that no one would be there. Anxious that he would be. 

Your eyes fixed on his. The ones you had caught a glimpse of. You swore someone had set in precious stones of green tourmaline where his eyes were suppose to be, the way they beamed in the moonlight. 

His boots crunched against the gravel as he took the steps towards you. Quickly closing the distance that was between the two of you. Without hesitation, he brushed his thumb against your cheek to wipe away a stray tear. You hadn’t realized your eyes were welling up. 

Leaning in he pressed his pillowy lips to yours. With the explosion of emotions you felt his coursing through you, much like your own. You felt his immediate love radiating off him. These fears he had been holding onto, just dissolving. 

With this it was set. A part of you that you had no idea was missing was now completed. You felt fuller and more at ease than ever before. You must have met this man a million times before in past lives, because you couldn’t imagine a life without him.

“I’m Dean Winchester. We have a lot to catch up on.”


End file.
